nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrn-343.txt
thrn-343.txt is a classic text spoiler about thrones. Please leave the content as it is, and link to this page whenever referenced or excerpted elsewhere. thrn-343.txt Last edited 2004-02-16 for NetHack 3.4.3 Sitting on and kicking thrones in NetHack 3.4 Compiled by Dylan O'Donnell . Sitting on a throne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Adapted from a spoiler by Kevin Hugo.) There is a 2/3 chance that nothing happens. "You feel somehow out of place..." "You feel very comfortable here." (polymorphed into royal monster) Otherwise, there is an equal 1/13 chance of one of the following: * You lose d4+2 points from a random attribute, and d10 hit points. * You gain 1 point to a random attribute. * If shock resistant, you lose d6 hit points. "An electric shock shoots through your body!" Otherwise, you lose d30 hit points. "A massive electric shock shoots through your body!" In both cases, your constitution is abused. Items in inventory are NOT at risk of explosion. * If you are within 5 hit points of maximum, your max HP is increased by 4; hit points are then restored to maximum whether increased or not. Also cures all blindness, all sickness, and wounded legs. "You feel much, much better!" * If you have any gold in your main inventory, it's all taken away. "You notice you have no gold!" Otherwise, no effect. "You feel a strange sensation." * If your luck is d5 or more below zero, your luck is increased by one. "You feel your luck is changing." Otherwise, you get to make a wish. * d10 throneroom monsters appear around you. "Thy audience hath been summoned, !" * You get to genocide one species, as for an uncursed scroll of genocide. "A voice echoes: "By thy Imperious order, ..."" * If your luck is positive, you are blinded for 250 to 349 (more) turns; otherwise, your inventory is randomly cursed (as for a "malignant aura"). "A curse upon thee for sitting upon this most holy throne!" * If your luck is non-negative and you don't already have intrinsic see invisible, you acquire that intrinsic. "Your vision becomes clear." Otherwise, if the level can be magic-mapped, it is. "An image forms in your mind." Or, if the level cannot be mapped, you are confused for d30 (more) turns. "A terrible drone fills your head!" * If you have negative luck, you wake all monsters on the level. "You feel threatened." Otherwise, you are teleported within the level. "You feel a wrenching sensation." * You can identify items from your inventory: # items: 1 2 3 4 all chance: 1/5 1/5 1/5 1/5 1/5 "You are granted an insight." * You are confused for 15+d7 (more) turns. "Your mind turns into a pretzel!" Whether anything happened or not, if you are still sitting on the throne (haven't teleported away), there is a 1/3 chance that the throne will then disappear. "The throne vanishes in a puff of logic." Kicking a throne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ If you have negative luck, or the throne has previously been looted, there is a 1/3 chance of destroying the throne, leaving behind d200 gold pieces. "CRASH! You destroy the throne." "CRASH! You destroy it." (if blind) If the throne is not destroyed in this manner, you have positive luck, and the throne has not previously been looted, there is a 1/3 chance of dislodging some loot: 300 to 500 gold pieces, and a number (more with higher luck) of gems. "You kick loose some ornamental coins and gems!" "You kick something loose!" (if blind) If neither of the above effects occur, there is a 1/4 chance that you may trigger a (hidden, and untriggerable any other way) trap door. "The floor opens up under you!" followed by "The hole in the ceiling above you closes up." If you didn't get any of the above, you get a hurt foot; your dexterity and strength, are abused, 1/3 chance of your right leg being hurt for 6 to 10 turns, and you lose d5 HP (d3 HP if your constitution is greater than 15). "Ouch! That hurts!" Category:Spoiler files